The Shattered Diamond: The Mistake
by LOVE.TO.DAY.DREAM.15
Summary: Piper and Jason's time, i will have some other stories mix wit it later, but i will focus on them first, and percy and annabeth too. it will be very exciting, so please read it. and there is a preview too, if you want more.
1. Father and Daughter Love Chpt 1

**Hey guys! This is my second story, the first story is the preview, not the first chapter, but it will show up in the progress. I had this idea for 2 years, but I have no guts to write. Of course now you see that I have guts to do it now. Hope you like it! And please comment if you think something is bad.**

**And warning! This story is very extreme, with a lot of things mixed together, but I will try my best to explain.**

_PROGULE_

_I never thought this would happen, I never thought he would forget. He promised me, he said he meant every word of it._

_No, he forgot every single one of them._

_He left me …._

PIPER

Everything is perfect, we managed to stop the Romans and the Greeks from kill each other just in time. The gods came down to Camp Half-Blood to celebrate our victory with us. And next, we are going to travel to New Rome to celebrate our victory in their style.

I have to abmit it, I saw Jason and Reyna getting closer everyday, but I always remind myself that he promised he'll never leave me. Maybe they are just working on their friendship, since they haven't seen each other for a while, or…or… something more. Stop it! Piper! Stop begin so on guard, he's not gonna leave you….. I think.

Just the night before we go to Camp Jupiter, I went to Skype with my dad," Hey pipes, how your'e going?"

"Everythings great dad, we're going to have a free trip to San Francisco tomorrow in the morning."

" A free trip? Cool!" Then his face lit up like Christmas lights, like he got an idea. " I'm having a movie at san fran, maybe you can visit me after your trip, your Christmas holiday is coming, right?"His eyes filled with pleading.

After he said that, I'm starting to feel a bit homesick and guilty. I went home _last _Christmas, its about a year I haven't seen dad, he must be very lonely.

" Of course I will! I haven't seen you for a year dad, I missed you so much. But I won't bother your work right?"

" Of course not! Anyway, how were you and Jason?" he voice seemed happy for us, but I can see that he is trying to hide the ' if you mess with my daughter I will kill you ' face.

"Everything is fine, brilliant so far." I didn't want to lie, but I don't want dad coming all the way to murder my boyfriend.

" Gods! Look what time it is! Get to bed pipes, its 1 o'clock."

"But I'm not sleep-"I protest.

"No arguments young lady, I'm your dad and you should listen to me" he is putting the ' don't even think about it" face now. Then it soften," please, pipes, please."

Its like I can feel dad's thoughts a million miles away, thinking like "I'm too unresponsible, I don't even have time to take care of my daughter. And I don't even know that she had a boyfriend after for 3 months, I'm a terrible father."

When I thought of the boyfriend thingy, I felt so guilty, I don't even remember to tell dad that I have a boyfriend for the first 3 months when me and Jason are dating.

_Flashback_

_"Hey dad, how's the movie it going?" I was skyping with my dad that day, in the Aphrodite cabin, in my room. Leo made a computer for me so when I'm using it, no monsters will be tracking me. It's made of celestial bronze from head to toe._

_" Its going great pipes, my director is so pleased with you and annabeth's work, pipes. He said that he wanted to meet both of you someday, you girls gave us a lot of advantage."_

_Last month,when i was skyping with him, we talked about his new movie and how they need find some stuff about Norse mythology, they said that there were a lot of versions, so they can't choose. And i told Annabeth about this, she said that she wants to help, so we worked on it together._

_I'm sure that Annabeth would be so excited if she hears this, since the director is one of most famous architect since he built and designed the Shire for The Hobbit and the Lord of Rings (which is basiclly the same thing) with his bare hands before he got into the job of directing. She also told me that every single architect and director in the world knows him, i swear that she would jump and scream when she hears this.  
_

_"Dad, tell the director that both me and Annabeth enjoyed working on this project very much, and tell him that Annabeth is a big fan of his wor-" then Jason burst in through my door,_

_"hey Pipes, I think I left my shirt here," he was searching through my stuff with his back facing the camera," do you want to go to the beach to have a walk with me? I prepared the stuff already, and-" he turned around and saw my dad._

_"hi, um…. Mr. Mclean, I'm Jason, Piper's boyfriend, I think she told you that, right?" he said it smoothly, it looks like he practiced that before._

_Now dad is looking at me like I should tell him something now, Oh My Gods! How could I even forget about this? How can I forget to tell him about Jason?"_

_"Ummm….. dad," I swallowed and looked down, " I'm not trying to keep this a secret, but actually,… I forgot to tell you about my boyfriend, Jason." I looked up and saw his face._

_It was as pale as a ghost. 1 minute passed, 2 minutes passed, and finally he spoke, " How many months has this been going on?"_

_Oh Gods, " Ummmm, 3?" I swallowed._

_" Very well, Jason, please take of my daughter, and don't get her pregnant. Or I will kill you." His colour seems back on, and now he is putting on a unreadable face, completely smooth, but very stern._

_ 'Don't get pregnant?' What the Heck? And Jason, Oh Jason, I don't know how he would handle this._

_I looked at Jason, his face is so red that I thought he is going to faint. " Yes sir, and I swear to you that I am not going to get your daughter pregnant." Now he changed into a serious face too._

_"Pipes? Can you leave the room please? Me and Jason needs a little talk." I looked at both of them, they are both looking at me, I swallowed, and walked outside._

_Did they just kicked me out from my own room? My Own room? Mum, please help Jason. I waited outside for a while, my patience is running out. What are they talking about?_

_End of Flashback_

Even now I'm still wondering about it, I never knew. Whenever I asked Jason, he said that it was a 'Man Talk', and woman won't understand. Huh, I understand alright, its that you don't want to tell me.

Then I remembered my dad, " Yeah Dad, your'e right. I should get to bed now, I'll call you when I am in San Fran, okay?" then I remembered something I wanted to tell him since we started skyping, " You are the best dad in the whole world, I love you, but don't give too much pressure on yourself, okay?"

My dad looked proud and glad now, he straightened up from his chair, and put on a happy face again. " Of course, but now you need to get some sleep, and call me when you get to San Fran.

I'm glad that I said that, not to make him happy, not to make him feel like a dad, but to let him see how much he mean to me, how much I love him, and to burst out the thing I wanted to say ever since me, Leo and Jason saved him.

So to follow my dad's rules, I brushed my teeth and washed my face, changed into my lose shirt and loose knee length sweat pants and went under my covers. And as soon as I was closing my eyes, I fell asleep.

**Wow, that is a long one.( for me) Not my favourite chapter, but I think the next chapter would be more exciting. Sorry for the delay, people, I had a very very very busy week, and the next chapter will be more exciting! Now its basically 12:57p.m here.**

**And thanks for everyone's support, I will post the new chapter on Monday I think, I don't need to go to school on that day. Oh and thanks for my first 4 reviewers:**

**The-One-And-Only-Piper-McLean: I love your picture!**

**BookGirl45:** **oh and Jason would be coming soon… there would be a lot of surprises.**

**nikitabella: you are my very first reviewer! I just wanna thank you and tell you how happy you made me!**

**EmilyLovesbooks: ahhh, my favourite, I wanna tell you that you are my biggest support during all of my writing, and even I don't know you a lot, I can see that you are a very supportive and nice person. Thankyou for all your support and I can't find any word to describe it. Thankyou.**

**Oh! i Nearly forgot about this, Aishani108, thanks for telling me to update all of my chapters again, and The Emerald' Charmspeaker too, thanks for telling me to change my grammar mistakes, i tried my best to change it, but if you or others spotted more, tell me. thanks!**


	2. Sexy Low Cut Pyjamas? Chpt 2

**_Hey guys, I am in the waiting side of the pool right now, typing and waiting for my friend. Because some reasons, I can't swim.( Not telling ) Anyway, I am typing this now, and I hope you guys would like it!_**

_PROGULE_

_I never thought this would happen, I never thought he would forget. He promised me, he said he meant every word of it._

_No, he forgot every single one of them._

_He left me …._

Piper

I was just having the best sleep of my life, I had a drea- , well, not really, its only a picture of me sleeping endlessly. It continued unti-

"Wakey wakey! Supreme commander of Argo 2 here, Mr. Leo Vadlez," he rushed into the Aphrodite Cabin, cause I can hear 'get out!' and ' what in hades are you doing here?' and Gucci shoes and perfume and makeup throwing around.

I looked at my clock, its only_ 7_a.m in the morning, what is he doing here? We are leaving at _11_a.m! So I just popped my head under the pillow and wait for him to bang my door.

There was a moment of silence, and after 5 minutes passed, its still complete silence, I thought he went away, so I went back to sleep an-

'BANG!' He crashed open my door, " Hey Beauty Queen, wake up now!"

"Ugggggghhhhh, leave me alone!" I murmured under my pillow. Why won't this world ever give me a break?

" Come on Beauty Queen, don't be such a lazy ass. And besides, I don't think that you want Jason come in and see you in your _sexy low cut_ pajamas, right?"

" LEO VALDEZ! GET OUT OF MY ROOM, NOW! And I am not wearing some stupid ridiculous _sexy low cut_ pajamas!"

"Too late, already saw them." I looked up, and saw Jason leaning against the door. And now, I am blushing and sitting up from head to toe.

"And you really do look quite _sexy_ in your _up cut_," he glared at Leo, who looked away immediately, pretending to whistle when he can't. " tank top and sweat pants. And pipes, its only 7 in the morning, so go back to sleep."

" Hell I know, so why did Leo Valdez here? For nothing? He just burst open my door, just to annoy me?" I grumbled.

"Ummmm, actually, Jason, can you leave the room now please?" he looked at Jason, whose face seemed like a no.

" how about no? And besides, I'll still eavesdrop outside if you cast me out now." His face now looked like a 'keep going, I'm listening' expression.

" Well… uhhhhh, its about girl stuff." He is blushing so badly, I already know whats going.

Then I shot Jason the 'get out' look, but he shot back a 'no and a why' to me. Gods, why are boys so hopeless?

"Well, who are you in love with?"

"Ummm….. its not exactly the person you'll think I'll fall for…." His eyes wandered to Jason, then it came back to me.

Oh shoot, why does Leo always fall for the wrong one? First Khoine, Second Thalia, and now_ her?_

Since Jason is here, I don't think that it was such a good time to talk about it, " Leo, lets talk about it later, since someone just don't get it that _some people_ wants that _particular someone_ to leave _now_." My Eyes wandered off to Jason.

"And now, I need both of you to leave the room so that I can get some sleep." They both froze. "

?" Then they both rushed out of my room at the same time and they bumped their heads against each other. "Owww!" and they ran out and left the door opened.

I sighed and walked over to close the door.

"Boys." Shaking my head, I walked into the bathroom and went back to sleep again.

* * *

_Few hours later..._

I woke up, got dressed, and went out to the pavilion, I ate with my cabin, they were all very excited, they keep talking about how hot the romans might be, or not.

Then Chiron Stood and said " Greeks and Romans, today, we stand as friends, not enemies, all because of 7 great brave demigods, who stopped us from fighting again, from stopping us to bring us in to the blink of war again. Since we celebrated in Camp Half Blood already, we will all travel to New Rome and celebrate our victory!"

Then he cleared his throat, "So you have 1 hour to pack up all your _necessary needs_ and meet up at the ship. And remember," he starred down at the Stolls, "_ only necessary needs."_

From the looks of the Stolls, they already had everything all planned. Their '_necessary needs_' are pranks, jokes… and pranks.

I got up, ready to go talk to Jason, but I saw that Reyna was going over to him at the same time, well, it can save up for later, they are predators, of course they have to work together. I think its fine, I'm a bit jealous for the couple days before, but I get it now. But there is still just a _tiny teeny_ nagging of doubt at the back of my head.

Suddenly, the teeny tiny nagging feeling grown into a large sleeping face, her eyes were closed, and her mouth was not moving, but her voice seemed to come from all sides of the walls, snaring, " they are going to be something _more_, be careful, Piper Mclean, you will be betrayed, shattered, _soon_….."

Then I seemed to come back to my world, standing, and Percy and Annabeth are looking at me with concern on their faces.

"Are you okay, Piper? Cause you looked like you've just saw a ghost and you look like you're about to faint." Annabeth asked, her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Huh? Oh ! yeah yeah, I'm fine, just a bit tired." I pretended to wipe my eyes.

Then I looked at them, none of them looked convinced, am I really that bad? My dad is an _actor!_

Oh well, " I got to go and pack my stuff now! See you later!" and I ran and looked back, they are still standing there, but in deep conversation now, I bet they are talking about me, that is… not good, basically, terrible.

* * *

_1 hour later..._

We met up in the beach, and Leo was running around like a manic, no he was always manic and screamed right behind me, " Where is Piper?!"

"Ummmmmm… I'm right in front you?" I glared at him like I was going to rip his throat out.

"Oh yeah, hehehehehehe…" he was cowering now, serves him right.

" Well, what do you want to ask me?"

"About my love problems?" he had dreamy look on his face and I nearly burst out into laughter.

"Well… lets talk about this on the ship, shall we?"

"But you said that you would talk with me about this later!" he had a desperate look on his face now, hilarious. I mean, who wants to talk about these stuff?

"Exactly, _later_ !"

He was trying to respond but I already ran towards the ship, "Leo! You're the captain! Go and control this _damn_ ship!"

He came running towards the ship now, " I'll get my revenge, Piper Mclean, I'll get my revenge. And this is not a _damn_ ship! Its _my baby_!"

" Then go ahead and marry your '_precious_' baby!" I laughed and ran into my room.

" I'll get my revenge! I swear I will!" he was banging at my door now.

" Lets see about that! And Leo! I'm going to change now, unless…..." I heared him stopped, and footsteps walking away.

I may not be a good actress, but I certainly did a good of talking back. Ha! Piper 1 and Leo 2.

I sat down by the window, and watched Chiron yelling at the campers to board on the ship, I saw Annabeth and Percy walking in hand to hand to the ship peacefully. *sigh, I wish that me and Jason can be like that.

After 5 minutes, the speakers in the corridor and in my room started screaming (again) and Leo said, "Ladies and Gentleman, welcome aboard to Argo 2 and we will take flight in about 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

I watched the ground slowly disappearing and suddenly, there was a knock on my door, "Leo again." i thought, I ran over to the door, pulled it open and yelled,

" Leo! Stop bugging me!"

" Uh, hi?"

Opps,_ wrong person_.

_To be continued…_

**Sorry, sorry, so sorry, I got a lot of stuff at school, our chinese teacher gives out 5 homework a day and no other teacher gives out anything, I wanna strangle her soooooooooooo badly, and I got 6 projects for the whole month, so I'm really really sorry for not posting. Please forgive me. I promise you that I'll post earlier, this time, not am month.**

**And thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
